


Mama

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Roland has truly bonded with Regina.





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2019.
> 
> 8\. The first time Roland calls Regina “Mama.”

It is the days that seem most ordinary that often have the most extraordinary things happen. It’s a Thursday evening like any other, and Regina’s in charge of baths and bedtime. Henry’s old enough to deal with himself now, but Roland still needs - wants - her help. And, ever the mother, she is more than happy to help him get ready for bed; he chooses the bubbles, she sorts the bath, and they sit together, discussing the day, choosing a story for bedtime. 

And that continues, once he’s all dried and comfortable in his warmest, fluffiest pajamas. Tonight’s fairytale is the Ugly Ducking, and he marvels over the story, gets angry at how the duckling is treated, and is awed when it transforms into a swan. By the time Regina has uttered the final words, Roland’s eyes are heavy, so she leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

It comes as a whisper, his “I love you mama,” and Regina doesn’t think she’s heard correctly. She feels her body freeze, and Roland notices too, for his eyes open and, again, he says it. Those four magical words. Ever the observant child, Roland asks her what’s wrong, and she says that nothing’s wrong. Absolutely nothing. In fact, everything’s right, except... Marian.

“What about your mommy?” Regina asks carefully, not wanting to upset the young kid, nor upset Marian, who has the tendency to take everything Regina does, even benign, a little personally. 

Roland gives her a toothy grin then and shakes his head. “Nono, that’s Mommy. You’re mama!” 

To Regina, there’s not really a clear difference, but to Roland, the difference means everything. So she nods and hugs him just a little bit tighter as she tells him she loves him too. 

Regina tells Robin of the development when she heads back down to the kitchen and he just gives her a knowing grin, saying that he’s been referring to her as such for a while, and he’s just been too nervous to say it out loud. 

An extraordinary Thursday indeed.


End file.
